Competition
by Rachelandthecupcakecrusades
Summary: Sesshomaru is saved by a mysterious woman.Why does she seem so familiar!And what does a demonic sword have to do with anything!Sorry summary sucks. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, this is my 4th fic so enjoy!!!! I want 2 reviews before I update so Review!!!!!

-Rachel

Sesshomaru pov

I walked through the dark clearing with Jaken and Ah-Un by my side. I looked down at my loyal servant Jaken. Ever since I had left Rin at a local village he has not been the same. A certain sparkle in his eyes had disappeared, he barely ever talked anymore. Not that I could complain about that, but still, when ever Ah-Un merely mentioned the girl Jaken went into a fit of rage screaming "Don't talk about that lowly human she doesn't deserve our attention." Or something like that, but Ah-Un and I both knew that guilt had overwhelmed him. He had felt that us leaving Rin was his fault, he was the one that brought it to my attention that Rin would be safer in a village. We kept walking until we hit a small stream.

"Lord Sesshomaru look over there. I sense a demonic aura." Before I could react there were hundreds of demons rising from the water. I quickly summoned my acid whip pushed Jaken behind me. I flung the whip out to the nearest cluster of demons and obliterated them, but there were to many and not enough time. A group of demons came behind us and attacked. I dodged the attacks, but Jaken and Ah-Un were not so lucky Jaken used the Staff of Two Heads and warded some off, but they attacked relentlessly and herded Jaken and Ah-Un into a corner and knocked both Jaken and Ah-Un into unconsciousness. The demons began to circle me as there numbers grew. I defended myself the best that I could, but there was just too many. A bear demon attacked first dodging my whip and sending a clawed paw to my chest. I stumbled back from pain, and all of the other demons attacked. After a gruesome battle I could barely move and the demons numbers were still increasing when everything stopped, all of the demons backed away into the forest. Suddenly a man appeared in front of me.

"Kohaku." My voice barely above a whisper. He took another step towards me and knelt down.

"Lord Sesshomaru." I then noticed his eyes held no pupils. He was possessed. He took out his weapon (the hook thingy. Don't know what it's called) and swung it at me. I felt it tear skin from my shoulder as I hissed in pain. Kohaku turned so that he was facing away from me. Suddenly a girl of appeared to his left. She was wearing a black cloak covering her face. He raised his blade and threw it at her, she caught it in mid-air and pulled it back so Kohaku came stumbling forward. She pulled a sword from her cloak and stabbed him with it once he was close enough. Kohaku fell to the ground, while she started to walk away.

"Wait!" I called to her. She stopped but, didn't turn around.

"What's your name?" She stood there for a moment almost s if deciding to tell me.

"My name is none of your concern."

"How dare you talk to this Sesshomaru that way!!?" I yelled at her.

"Do not follow me." She said ignoring my comment.

"I can do whatever I want. I am Lor"

"Do not follow me" She stated once again interrupting me. She walked back into the dark forest and covered her aura. I stared into the trees for what seemed like centuries until Jaken awoke from his forced slumber.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!!! Are you alright?!" Jaken squealed. I listened to his footsteps become increasingly louder until he was standing over me. By this point Ah-Un had awoken and with Jakens help hoisted me onto his back. I fell into unconsciousness and dreamt nightmares of times I wished to forget.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Yay!! First chappie complete!!! Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews!!!

JENN2418, Ally, Inu Cheerleader123, Misfit Band Geek and, kpsessylover.

Sesshomaru pov

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!!! Are you alright?!" Jaken squealed. I listened to his footsteps become increasingly louder until he was standing over me. By this point Ah-Un had awoken and with Jakens help hoisted me onto his back. I fell into unconsciousness and dreamt nightmares of times I wished to forget.

_18 years earlier…._

"_Rin, I must leave you here." I looked down at the small child._

"_No! You will not leave Rin; Rin wants to be with Lord Sesshomaru!" She said, her voice quivering as if she were holding back tears._

"_You may not come." I spoke, no doubt in my voice._

"_but-"_

"_I do not want you to come." She stared into my eyes for too short a moment, and ran away into the nearby village. She ran into the small hut I had reserved for her and cried._

"_I hate you Lord Sesshomaru. I hate you." I heard her chant over and over again until I could not bare it anymore. I flew back into the camp Jaken had set up in my absence. _

"_Where is Rin?" Jaken asked looking behind me. I kicked him out of the way and said._

"_I took your advice, I sent her to live in a village." Jakens eyes widened in realization._

"_But...I…I didn't mean it! I was upset! I didn't mean it!"_

"_Jaken. What I say goes and I have made my decision so deal with it."_

"_Yes milord." Jaken whispered. Later that night Jaken started to talk in his sleep. I opened my eyes and listened to the one-sided conversation._

"_Im so sorry. It's all my fault." I listened intrigued by the sincerity in his voice. What was he sorry for? Who did he hurt? The questions came flooding through my mind in seconds, while Jaken continued his apology._

"_Im sorry. Will you ever forgive me? Please forgive me?" His body grew rigid and tears escaped his eyes.I felt sort of sorry for the toad, though I would never admit it, I had grown accustomed to him. He started to whimper and clenched his tiny fists. _

"_AAAHHHH!!!" He let out a scream, I jumped back in surprise._

"_RIN!!!NOOOOOO!!!" I instantly felt a sick feeling enter my body. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I couldn't take it anymore, the guilt that was flooding my body was overcoming every sense, every power, every memory. I quickly kicked him awake; he jumped about ten feet in the air._

"_Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong?" I locked eyes with his for a moment._

"_Nothing." I turned my back to him and looked to the moon. I wondered if Rin was thinking of me as well. Every night I continued this thought and every night I never got an answer._

Present Time_  
_

I awoke with a start. Where am I? I thought. I looked around, no Jaken, no Ah-Un.

" I see your awake.' Said a woman from behind me, I quickly went to grab Tokijin, but was dismayed when I felt no hilt, no sword, not even Tensaiga was there.

"I do not wish to fight you. I am a priestess from a nearby village, Jaken brought me here to heal you." I looked her over and nodded in her direction signaling that I believed her.

"Jaken is outside, do you wish for me to get him for you?"

"Yes."

"Alright, be right back." I sat back against the wall of the cave waiting for Jaken to arrive. It wasn't long before the small demon was in front of me.

"Lord" I interrupted him.

"Jaken, we are going to find the woman who saved me."

"If you don't mind milord may I ask why?"

"because she has disgraced this Sesshomaru and for that she must suffer."

"I understand Milord." I stood and stretched while he told Ah- Un what the plan was. She will pay for what she has done. I thought. She will pay with her life.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

YAY!! That's it!! How do you like it so far? Review!!


	3. Sorry, authors note

Hey everybody I hate Authors notes too so sorry!! Anyway I need to know whether to continue this story or not, also im suffering from a mild case of writers block so if you have any ideas for the story I would appreciate them! Thanks too all the great people who have reviewed so far!!! JENN2418, Ally, Inu Cheerleader123, Misfit Band Geek, kpsessylover, and ROORA SAN 101.

love,

Rachel


	4. Chapter 3

I have decided to continue this story!!! YAY!! Here are my amazing reviewers!!!!

JENN2418, Ally, Inu cheerleader123, Misfit Band Geek, kpsessylover, ROORASAN101, LarvaxMiyu31, Yuki- 805, Bob Da Peach, Mayu-Chan Sakura, AquaWater99, and the Grim Angel.

On with the story…

SESSHY POV

Jaken and I walked briskly through the thick foliage of the forest. The wind was thick with the scent of rain, and a peachy scent. _That's her scent I know it._ I thought. I let my mind wander as Jaken began to mumble to himself. No doubt thinking of

Rin. _Rin_. I thought. The name bringing with it an intense feeling of guilt, I brushed off the feeling. I recalled a past memory to my thoughts.

_Rin was trying to catch a fish in the small stream. Her giggles and splashing could be heard from miles around (Yokai hearing, of course). I turned to look at her and a small smile worked its way onto my face. If only it could stay this_

_ way forever. _

I sighed at the memory. It had taken place a few days before I left her at that human village. Jaken and I continued walking for many miles until we came across a small human girl, about the age of 5, being chased by a bear demon. She reminded me

a lot of Rin. I watched the child sprint in fear, her tears trickled down her round face. I breathed in the scent around her. _The woman is getting closer, fast. _

"Milord, shouldn't we help her?" Jaken asked, his voice going up an octave, probably emotional from the thought of if Rin had been in this situation.

"Not yet." I sensed the hooded woman coming closer. She was only a few yards away now. I could t4ell by the way she covered her aura so well she was a powerful demon, almost as strong as me. Though I would never admit that. Suddenly the

hooded woman appeared in front of the little girl, blocking her from the demon.

"Get away from here." She spoke softly to the girl, as not to scare her. The girl complied and ran back to her village. The woman quickly drew her sword and swung it through the air toward the demon. A yellow light flashed, blinding everything. I

opened my eyes and discovered that she had killed the demon. She sheathed her sword and started to leave the clearing.

"Stop." I commanded. She complied and turned around with her head bent. I strode forward and stopped about two feet from her.

"You have disgraced me, and for that you will pay with your life." I spoke grabbing Tokijin.

"I see. You really wish to kill me?" She questioned almost in a mocking tone.

"Do not doubt this Sesshomaru, you insolent girl." My eyes flashed red. I do not know why this girl is making me feel this way. Angered and out of control. Perhaps my body knows something I don't know.

"I wish to see your face before I kill you."

"Fine. Do as you wish." I released a loud growl and grabbed her chin and forced it up. I was dismayed to see she was wearing a mask. The mask showed her red, demonic eyes but nothing else. The mask was silver with gold details where a normal

face would be. (Nose, mouth, etc.)

"Clever." I stated.

"I know." She said. Then with a flash of pink light she was gone. I turned back to Jaken.

"It seems we will have to continue the search." I released Tokijin from my grasp.

"Yes milord." Jaken picked up his staff, and looked around cautiously. He jumped on Ah-Un and we were off.

♥♥♥♥♥

Please review!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of my reviewers!!

JENN2418, Ally, Inu cheerleader123, Misfit Band Geek, kpsessylover, ROORASAN101, LarvaxMiyu31, Yuki- 805, Bob Da Peach, Mayu-Chan Sakura, AquaWater99,the Grim Angel, and cutiepiedal.

Sess POV

Jaken and I wandered through the lush, thick forest making sure we left no trail behind. This was the fourth day we had been searching for the hooded women. Even I the great Lord Sesshomaru was getting annoyed at this game of cat and mouse.

"Milord, we have been walking for more than four days. Can we please take a nights rest?" Jaken squealed.

"Fine." I answered. We set up camp far away from any village or other campsite. Before I could react Jaken and Ah-Un were already fast asleep near the bottom of a large tree. I strode past them to a tree all my own. I settled down on one of the

branches knowing very well that I would not sleep. When morning finally came I was dismayed to find that something was wrong with Ah-Un. Jaken was still asleep when I saw the first sign that something was not right. Ah-Un was groaning in his

sleep. I stepped quietly over to him and tried to shake him awake, but to no avail. I woke up Jaken immediately with a kick in the face.

"Something is wrong with Ah-Un." I stated. Jaken quickly went to the dragon.

"It seems he has a fever, from traveling too long. He should be fine by tomorrow morning." I nodded to his statement. The hours drifted by as we awaited Ah-Un to recover. Some time near midnight I decided to take a nice bath in the hot spring

near by.

"Jaken I am going to bath. Do you need to go as well?"

"Yes Milord." I grabbed a small comb and towel. Then we were off. On our way there I picked up a scent. Her scent. I picked up Jaken and started to run, Jaken was screaming the entire way there. We finally made it to the springs, I looked

around the area and found her discarded clothes and mask. I looked over to Jaken and gestured him to follow me. We ventured to the other side of the spring and then I saw her. She was standing on a rock facing the opposite way towards full

moon. Water droplets glistening off her naked body she said

"I've been waiting for you." With this she only turned enough so that her face was showing. Jaken and I gasped. Rin.

♥♥♥♥

How was it? Tell me in a review!!


	6. Chapter 5

Thankies to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!

JENN2418, Ally, Inu cheerleader123, Misfit Band Geek, kpsessylover, ROORASAN101, LarvaxMiyu31, Yuki- 805, Bob Da Peach, Mayu-Chan Sakura, AquaWater99,the Grim Angel, cutiepiedal, Taarah36,

kagome7304 and BUBBLES.

On with the story!!!!

"I've been waiting for you." With this she only turned enough so that her face was showing. Jaken and I gasped. Rin.

"Rin?" I questioned knowing full well it was her. She may be older but, her face hasn't changed a bit.

"Yes?" She bent down and hopped off the rock she was standing on. She stared into my eyes and raised her right hand to the pile of clothes. The clothes seemed to float over to her as she put them on, never looking away from my eyes. Once she

was fully clothed she looked away from me and grabbed her sword which was a few feet away from her on a rock.

"I'M SO SORRY!!! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!" Jaken screeched. Both Rin and I flinched at the volume.

"What's your fault?" She asked her voice cold, emotionless, exactly like mine.

"I told Lord Sesshomaru to leave you at the village!!! Please forgive me!" Her face showing none of the pain she felt when he mentioned the past she said

"I forgave you long ago. If you hadn't convinced him I would be a 27 year-old wench who would have grown old simply fallowing a demon. Compared to the life I have now, I wouldn't go back even if you paid me."

Her words cut through me like blades. What have I done? I sent her away in order to prevent her from becoming cold and miserable like I am. She was supposed to be happy, fall in love, and have many children not end up this way. How did she

end up this way?

"How do you have demonic powers?" She turned away from Jaken and gave me an evil smirk that would have had any human man trembling with fear.

"Technically I am not a demon. I am a human who posses a demonic sword, like Tokijin." Everything stared to make sense. She found a demonic sword and she uses its power.

"What is your swords name and what powers does it give you?" Rin looked down to the sword on her hip and stroked its hilt.

"Her name is Akuma; she gives me everything being a demon would. Powers, strength,……………..immortality. She looked to me questioning something with her eyes.

"How did you come to posses such a sword?" Her face instantly darkened.

"I guess you haven't been to the village you left me at for years, have you?"

"No."

"If you did you would see that it is completely destroyed. Bandits." My eyes widened only for a split second, Jaken however gasped. She had to suffer through that again. After I had protected her for so long, in one swoop everything I had

protected her against came straight back to her. A low growl erupted from my chest. I would kill whoever did this.

"They're already dead." What the hell, did she just read my mind? She raised her left index finger and tapped it on her head with a smile.

'Another power." I nodded.

"Who killed them?" Some neighboring villagers perhaps, maybe even another demon who left them peacefully.

'I did." She said with the same evil smirk as before. I was not expecting that.

"How about I tell you the story? I think that it will make this a lot easier." I nodded.

(Im just going to write this in Rins pov at the time)

_I lay in my small hut waiting for the sun to rise so I could get to work helping in my foster mother's store. Just as the sun is breaking over the large green grassy hills, I heard a shrill shriek. I turn to come face to face with a large _

_group of bandits, maybe 12 to 15 in number. The memories of my earlier confrontation with bandits clouded my mind. When I cane back to my senses I was terrified, I was willing for my body to move but, I was too scared. Finally _

_after what seemed like an eternity I could move my legs unfortunately that was when they were only 20 feet away from me. I ran through the thick green forest as the leader behind screamed at his men to not let me get away. As I _

_was running I tripped on a tree root, and fell to the soft dirt ground. I turned and realized they would be here in a matter of seconds, I braced myself for the pain of their swords and clubs, but it never came. I opened my eyes to the_

_ground and realized there was no sound. No birds chirping, no bandits howling or their footsteps, just silence. I looked up and saw time was frozen; I lay in the floor in shock until a deep, scary voice broke me from my silent terror._

"_You girl, what is your name?" I searched for the voice but there was no one around. _

"_Rin." My voice trembled with fear._

"_Where are you?" I asked hesitantly not really sure if I wanted the answer. All of a sudden a bright light appeared in front of me. Once the area became visible again there stood a sword._

"_Right here, grab my hilt." The sword is talking to me? Holy crap! The sword is talking to me! I reached for the hilt, the second my fingers touched the hilt the power that flooded me was astounding. The electricity charged through _

_me like liquid energy. The swords power took over my body, I had no control. I felt time return to normal and I lunged. The sword cutting and killing everything in its path. As the bodies of the bandits piled up my mind started to _

_catch up with my actions. What was I doing? I was killing all of these people and the strange thing is I didn't want to stop._

(Back to present and sesshy's pov)

"I found out later that my sword is of the underworld. Its power to kill is unsurpassed by any other." I stood there shocked. How could a child as sweet as she was turn into someone like me. Someone who doesn't regret killing innocent people. I

know that I am a terrible and ruthless person but, Rin shouldn't be like that, she should be the happy and caring girl I once knew.

"Don't feel bad about who I am, I may be evil in all aspects but lets remember I did save that child. I can't be that bad then. Can I?" She walked in front of me, kicking Jaken unconscious in the process. She put her hand on my cheek and slowly

brought my lips to hers.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 6

MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!

Thankies to all of my reviewers!!

JENN2418, Ally, Inu cheerleader123, Misfit Band Geek, kpsessylover, ROORASAN101, LarvaxMiyu31, Yuki- 805, Bob Da Peach, Mayu-Chan Sakura, AquaWater99,the Grim Angel, cutiepiedal, Taarah36,

Kagome7304, BUBBLES, Erlin-chan, and XY Uli.

On with the story!!

She put her hand on my cheek and slowly brought my lips to hers. As the kiss intensified she wrapped her arms around my neck, and I her waist. Our tongues battled for dominance. She lifted herself up on my sturdy frame wrapping her legs around

my waist in the process. She moaned into my mouth and I growled in response. Each touch sparking a new response from her. For example if I ran my hand down her spine she would shake or if I licked her ear she would push herself against me.

Just as I was reaching for the tie on her pants Ah-Un stumbled into the clearing. Apparently completely better now. He gave a grunt to Rin's presence, going to fetch the unconscious Jaken off the ground. Ah-Un looked back up to us, gave us a

knowing stare and left with Jaken on his back. An awkward silence loomed over Rin and I, neither of us knew what to say after Ah-un had interrupted our "session". The trees began to rustle behind Rin and my senses told me that danger was

approaching. A demon stepped into the clearing and Rin immediately reached for her sword. The demon had turquoise blue hair and bright red eyes. His features were perfectly shaped and he had on purple hakamas, as well as a large medallion of

a sun hanging around is neck. On his face he had a sun in the middle of his forehead and two purple stripes on each cheek. Rin growled at his presence, she obviously knew this demon.

"Ahh!! What a surprise my little rinny!" He exclaimed. She stepped back closer to me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her voice strong and even.

"What do you think im doing here my little rinny? And who is this?" He said motioning with his hands toward me. I growled.

"what do you want wit her?' I asked him. His face seemed to light up with unexpected joy. I was certain that I would not like what he was about to say. He started to laugh quietly to himself, savoring the moment I guessed. Finally he spoke.

"Oh! Has Rin not told you? Oh well then this will be fun! Im here to pick up my mate! Isn't that right Rin, Darling?" I stood there in shock. My mouth agape, absorbing what I had just heard. Rin + this gutmates

What?

♥♥♥♥

Hey. Review if you want. I'm pretty miserable right now so it might help. Thanks. Merry Christmas.


	8. just read it

Hey sorry for not updating. I understand if you don't want to read my stories anymore. School, All-County, and All-State have just overwhelmed me. Im failing 3 classes, so I really need to study and (sigh) I should have a new chapter for each story by mid-March but, no promises. I feel terrible for not updating everything. Once again im so sorry and im not expecting anyone to want to read my stories anymore so its ok. You wont hurt my feelings.

Lots of Love,

Rachel


End file.
